Struggling for His Love Life
by sicavitara12
Summary: A Person can change, into their different sides. But a loving side from Juvia would never change, even if she has to sacrifice her own feelings. She's just an instrument to help Gray's love life goes on. Not with her, but with someone else.
1. Gloomy Juvia

**Thanks to Ushiio who reviewed to my first fic! I'm sorry for the last time, but I appreciate who read it, and I just want to thanks anyone who loved it. Here it comes, second story from Sica-sama… :')**

* * *

After a long day-offs, Juvia finally comes back to the guild. Juvia face is pale — well, her skin was beautifully pale before, now it looks like a dead-people pale skin. Her beautiful blue wavy hair wasn't that tidy. She tied up her bangs like Mirajane usually does. Everyone in the guild looked at her curiously. Actually, no one heard of what happened to her recently, so it's natural that they're curious. She's emotionless, but she shows dark aura.

"Whoa, Juvia! What happened? Why are you looked so pale?" Natsu blurted out when she stepped in. "Because she _is _pale." Juvia answers shortly. "Is that so? Then why did you tie up your bangs? It looks like a fountain!" he grins widely and blurted out again, making Juvia a little pissed off. "Because it's on the way!" Juvia's voice hitched. She crossed her arms on her chest, looked angry. She even give him death glares. "Geez. Don't be so mad. You don't look normal. You're hair is so messy. Why is that?" Juvia really reached her limit. She grabbed his scarf, glared at him fiercely.

"Are you picking a fight, pink-head?" Juvia tightened her grab on his scarf. Natsu seemed surprised, but then he grins. "You wanna go? I've never fight you before, but—"

"Woah!" Natsu screamed and before he knows it, he's lying on the floor.

"Juvia is not on the mood to play. Just get out of the way, Natsu-san~" Juvia smirks devilishly, and she stepped on his face, crushed it lightly. "Want some more?" She mocked the dragon-slayer. Everyone who looks at them sweat-dropped, they feel pity for Natsu's stupidity. If any of them were Natsu, they wouldn't ask such things... Especially when that kind of dark aura appears around her. Natsu is just seeking for death. Natsu is afraid to Erza, and sometimes Lucy, but this is really new to him; Juvia ca be scarier than Erza and Lucy. While they're at it, Gray enters the guild proudly and bare-chested. Mirajane who had been stood near the door for a while stopped him. She leads him to the corner, quietly.

"I think you'd better not approach Juvia today." She says, giving an advice. Gray's face turns curious, and he asks, "Why is that?" he raises his eyebrow. "Because Juvia is in an extremely bad mood…" Mira pauses and both of them looked at Natsu, who is being tortured by the water mage. Mira cringes and continues, "And I know you caused it. Just please don't hurt yourself and I just want to make sure both of you don't cause property damages." Mira smiles softly then left him alone.

Gray is lost. He stood there thinking, "Why? What did I do?" Gray said to himself, curious. _He didn't do anything, why should he avoid Juvia? And why is Juvia acting like that?_ Gray is just too dense to understand. He doesn't even know what his fault is. But well, it doesn't bother him that much, so he doesn't even need to think too much about it. After all, there's nothing between him and Juvia.

* * *

**No, no no. I have my comeback with such odd-short-weird-stupid-failed story. :') I wonder how you guys think about it. I made it short on purpose, so I know how should I continue. I'm a bit disappointed with my first fic, but I'll try my best to amuse you guys on my second one. Just tell me what you think, I'll appreciate all critiques and compliments (as if someone would compliment this fic :'D ). Just wait for the next chapter and see what happen, or tell me what should happen next! Thank you ^^**

**-Love, Sica-Sama~**


	2. A Story Behind The Sadness

**It have been weeks since I posted the first chapter… sorry~ I have been re-writing these drafts, because it's just not good enough. And moreover, I'm in an examination week. How do I manage to study and write fanfics at the same time? It's hard to explain, believe me. Just enjoy this and please review :D**

* * *

Juvia sits in front of the working barmaid, laying her head on the table. Her wavy blue hair falls and spreads beautifully on the table. Her eyes looks tired, and dark eye-bags are hanging below her eyes. Her body is at the guild, but her mind is absolutely elsewhere. She doesn't realize that Mira had tilted her head right in front of her eyes for few minutes. When she realizes, she flinches and grabs her chest, keeping her heart from jumping outside.

"M-Mira san!" she said, looking at the white haired woman in front of her eyes. "What is it?"

"No… should I compress your eyes? You should relax and take a rest." She said, in worry tones. "Oh, maybe you day offs are too short! Just give yourself a—"

"Mira-san… thanks. I'll take the compress. Maybe it needs to cool down a bit." Juvia cut her off, hoping she's not going to babble at her. Juvia smiles at the concerned woman, giving her a I'm-absolutely-okay face. Mira nods and goes back to the bar, searching for the compress. While she's waiting for Mira, Gajeel comes and poke at her shoulder. "Hey, ame-onna" he calls and she turns with sarcastic look on her face. "What?"

"You're sitting on my usual place. Go and sit somewhere else." He said, asking her to go. "Excuse me, Gajeel kun, _you _go and sit somewhere else." Juvia said, repeating his words. "What? Why?" Gajeel asks in annoyed tone, his red eyes are looking right to her eyes. "Because Juvia _is not_ moving anywhere." She smiles at the angry man, making him more angry. "What?! Just get out of here before I start a fight!" Gajeel yelled, pissed off.

"Geez. Why every man in this guild is is picking up a fight with Juvia?! They're such a dull. Women are made to be respected, not to be hurt by you guys." She said, with really annoying emotion on her face that everyone who sees it wants to hit it. Before Gajeel starts to attack, tiny hands had stopped him.

"Gajeel, calm down." A tiny blunette appears behind the scary man, pushim him away from Juvia. "Just sit somewhere else; it's not a hard thing to do." She said, patting on his chest. Gajeel becomes silent and gives up. And it's quite unbelievable that Gajeel starts to obey some words from others.

"Woah, Levy-san." Juvia said, amazed. "Juvia never saw Gajeel-kun obey someone. Even Juvia cannot do anything to make him do something for her."

"Ah, it's nothing. It's not a big deal." Levy said with smile on her face. She looks really tiny, and cute. It makes Juvia wants to hug her — like a big doll — to comfort herself.

"Gajeel did that because it's Levy who told him to do something." Mira said, back with the eye-compress. "Here, Juvia, lay your head and put this on your eyes." Mira smiles, waiting for Juvia to lay her head. After Juvia is comfortable with the position, Levy sits beside her. She looked a bit curious about the other blunette. "So, Juvia… How have you been?"

"She's fine, Levy-san."

"Don't lie to yourself; I'm listening and I always available anytime you need me." Levy told her, caressing her arms. "Really? That would be really great, Levy-san. But there's nothing Juvia can tell you." Juvia answers, holding Levy's hand. "It's not good to keep everything yourself. You better say it to your friends who can you trust, so at least your burdens would lose a bit. And, what will you do if you meet him in few seconds?" Levy said, a bit forcing Juvia to tell her.

"So you already knew." Juvia says, lifting the compress from her face. "No, actually, no. I don't know anything but I think I just made a lucky guess that it was him." Levy grins, giggles at her. "Well, Levy-san… if you were Juvia, what would you do? Juvia can't even think."

"Duh, Juvia~ you have to tell me what happens first before I can give you suggestions." Levy rolled her eyes. Juvia keeps silent for few seconds, and then blinks twice. "Right. Juvia forgot." Juvia puts the compress back to her face then started to story-telling. As her mouth starts to speak, her mind is completely on a trip to her bittersweet memories a week ago.

_Juvia had to cancel her mission that day because of Gray. The day before, she already picked a great mission for herself, which she thinks it was quite easy and the rewards were good enough. And after she picked that paper from the quest board, Gray appeared out of nowhere. He was bare-chested as usual, and asked her to go out with him the day after with casual tone._

"Levy-san, you would have known how Juvia felt that time, right?! Juvia thought it was a blessing that time." Juvia's smile is bright at first, but then her face becomes sour in a second.

_Juvia was so happy that it made her wanted to hug him, and she really did. She hugged him tight in the arm, and Gray struggled. Well, it wasn't weird that Gray did the struggling towards her. But Gray managed to escape from her hug by pushing her with all his might._

"You know what, Levy-san?! Juvia didn't expect to fall on the ground that time! Gray-sama never did that to her ever, even though he doesn't like Juvia hanging around him." Juvia lifts her compress once again, gives Levy a 'i-can't-believe-he-did-that' expression.

_Everyone stared at Juvia, and then at Gray. Well, Juvia tolerated that time; she said it was okay and asked him what time should she meet him. At the D-Day, Juvia was really really very happy. Gray took her out on a date, wasn't that wonderful?! It was like a dream come true! Even she thought it was only a beautiful dream that time. It was just too good to be true. Juvia had fun at first, before she realized something was wrong. Juvia's chest felt stuffy, even though she was happy. She tried to hold it back; she didn't want to ruin the day. But as the time runs, her chest felt heavier and her curiosity became bigger. Juvia was always think that Gray did this date unwillingly. This date wasn't his idea at all. Why? Well, Gray himself had shown it from his face. He didn't look happy or what, just walking here, there, following Juvia with bored look. Just like a dead body without his soul. When they finally had lunch, Juvia gathered all her courage to ask him._

"_Gray-sama, did you feel happy today?" Juvia asked; sipped juice from the glass. "Yeah." Gray answered shortly and rolled his eyes._

"_Should Juvia just go home?" She asked again, she really felt guilty for wasting Gray's time, even though it was Gray who asked her out. "What!? No!" Gray said in surprise when she said she wanted to go home. "Why? Gray-sama was bothered by Juvia. Why did he ask her out at the first place?" Juvia said with sad face, her chest was filled with pain._

"_Well it was the flame brain's idea! Today's date was only a dare. He dared me to have a date with you until the sun sets. If you go now, I won't be able to stay in a relationship with her! He will force her to dump me. And that is not a good thing! Just stay with me like this until 6 p.m."_

"Levy-san… Juvia's heart was like … it shattered, turned into small pieces!" Juvia says, her tears falling from under the compress.

"What?! He's on a relationship?! Then what did you do?!" Levy asks furiously, looks excited about what happened next. "Juvia… stayed until the sun sets… Do you think Juvia was a stupid woman?" Juvia asks, her tears are not bothering to leave her cheeks. "Of course you are. He used you. Why didn't you just walk away and let him broke up with… with who?"

"Well, Levy-san, a love life isn't that easy. Love isn't what you get; it's about what you give right? Juvia thinks that Juvia has to give Gray what he needs. And he needed happiness with Lucy-san. So I gave it to him." Juvia said, her corner of her lips lifted and formed a weak smile. Her tears fall wildly. Levy was touched. She never thinks that Juvia was really-really a nice person. She even willing to sacrifice her feelings, to help Gray's love life goes on. Levy's eyes produce tears and she joins Juvia; hugging her tightly.

"Juvia…" Levy said, sniffing. "You have a great personality… why do you have to deserve all this? I will always support you!" Levy said, encouraging her.

"Well, well… Juvia... I think the compress I gave doesn't even give an effect. Your eyes will get swollen again." Mira says, lifting the compress. "Don't cry… You will be stronger and knows what to do if something like this happens again. You did the right thing, and don't you regret what you have done right. Okay?" Mira says, wiped her tears away, and smiles softly at the water mage. "We will always be there when you need us."

Juvia's cry stopped, she sniffs and smiles. She nods then grins widely. "Juvia would never regret to have such great friends like you guys."

* * *

**Ta-dah! Here's the second chapter! Actually, Gray did nothing, right? He just need to keep his relationship go on! It's not a bad thing. Gray was wrong that he didn't tell her earlier, before they did the 'date'. If he told her earlier, Juvia wouldn't be so mad and sad. :') Thanks for the previous review~ even if it's not many, you guys had encouraged me :D I'll give you more chapters, since it's not done yet. Give me advices and please tell me what you think! ;)**


	3. Jealous Dragon Slayer

**I love all reviewers here! Love love love~~ *hug one by one* I always feel nervous when I have to publish new chapter, I think it's not good enough _ I was quite confused to write this chapter. My ideas flowing so fast and I don't even know how this fic will end. Just let my mind travels and take its' time :p Okay, here comes the third chapter! By the way, I think this chapter is about Nalu, not Gruvia, but it's an important part of the story. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia woke up on her blue sheeted bed, lifting her eye compress which Mira gave to her yesterday. Her eyes feel different today, they're lighter. Not heavy as usual, and her eye-bags are not too visible. She doesn't bother to sit; she just stayed at her position, cuddling beside her pillows. She pulls her azure blue blanket until it reached her shoulder, blinks once, twice, thrice to adjust her eyes. The light blue curtains lets sunlight gets in, warming up her foot which is not covered by the blanket. Mornings are the best. The atmosphere is relaxing, and luckily, her mind is blank. She can relax herself, not wanting to think of anything yet.

After few minutes in that comfortable position, she starts to think. **What exactly the dare was? What was he thinking when he made that dare?** Juvia furrows; she is curious now. **Natsu-san should have a really good explanation**. She sits on her fluffy bed, combing her messy hair with her slender fingers. But she ended up messing her hair, though. She stands up, walking to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth while the tub is being filled by warm water. After the tub is ready, she puts the tip of her toe inside, then slowly all of her legs and body.

**What's up with Natsu? Was he trying to hurt Juvia?** Juvia thinks, her eyes looked sad, staring at the water. **Why was it Juvia? Why didn't Natsu pick anyone else?**

After her warm bath, she opens her curtains, along with the window. The air is so fresh; the wind blows softly; rubbing her pale face. She then closes the windows back, turns around and approaches the door. **She's going to the guild today, not with the 'moody-thing' attached to her like yesterday; she's going with the old Juvia, the loving, caring and cheerful one. Right.** She convinced herself before twisting the door knob. She takes a deep breath, nods and opens the door.

Well, there's an unexpected guest.

Gray stands in front of her door, looking all shy. There are tints of red on his cheeks, his eyes looked so tender. He then realized that Juvia opens the door. He opens his mouth to say something. "Ah. Juv—"

But he was cut off by Juvia slamming back the door. Juvia's eyes widened, confused. She doesn't know what to do. **What should she do? What should she say?** Few seconds pass by, and finally she opens the door again, not knowing what to say.

"Ah, Gray sama. It's so unpredictable that you were here. Greetings to you then, have a nice day." Juvia smiles beautifully, closing the door then walks away, not wanting to have a conversation. "What!? Hey! Wait, Juvia!" Gray yells, but Juvia doesn't care. She walks away and getting further and further.

**She's running away! Oh my god. Juvia is running away. She just did a bad attitude! Juvia should face the problem, not running away!** Juvia was disappointed by herself. But she shrugs it off. **Who cares anyway?** She continues to run to the guild. She arrives, showing a cheerful grin. She greets everyone, acting like nothing has happened. Yeah, all she has to do is acting like nothing has happened, and be the old Juvia. It's not hard, is it? She walks approaches Mira, smiling sweetly. "Mira-san! Thanks for the compress; Juvia's eyes feel a lot better." She thanked the beautiful woman in front of her. Before Mira could answer her, she asked, "By the way, Mira-san, have you seen Natsu-san?"

Mira blinks, while smiling. She's afraid that Juvia is going to torture Natsu again. "Juvia… You're not going to torture him again, are you?" Juvia giggles, sitting on the chair. "Well… No. Of course not. Juvia wants to talk to Natsu-san, that's all." Juvia says, looking around, searching for Natsu's pink hair.

"Oh, what a relief." Mira mumbles. "Natsu will be here any second now…"

"OHAYOU!" Natsu screams from the front door, along with Happy. Almost half of his face only shows his wide grin. "Aye aye, Ohayou!" Happy follows him, carrying a fish.

Juvia quickly stands up, and then runs towards Natsu. "Natsu-san, good morning!" She greets. Natsu is surprised by the water mage in front of his face. Before he could run away, Juvia had already caught his wrist and pull him away from the guild. Natsu struggles to free himself, while Juvia is holding tight to his wrist. They meet the exhausted Gray, not long after they left the guild.

"Juvia, I need—"

"Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia has no time for you now, Juvia has an appointment— an extremely important appointment with Natsu-san. Farewell, Gray-sama!" She runs dragging Natsu along, with Happy following from behind.

Natsu finally calmed down and sit beside Juvia quietly. "What do you want, Juvia?" he said, looking grumpy. "Um, okay. Natsu-san. Do you remember about your dare few weeks ago?" Juvia asks straightly, to the point. Natsu is surprised once again. "What? Dare? You mean, with Gray?" Natsu answers, confirming the question. Juvia just nod and stays quiet, waiting for Natsu's explanations. "There's nothing I can say." Natsu says, looking away from Juvia. "What? Wait. You have to tell Juvia. What makes you brought up that dare?" Juvia is now impatient, shaking Natsu's shoulder.

"You're so damn annoying." Natsu says, sighs desperately. "Okay. I don't like that Lucy is going all over your 'Gray-sama'. It made me hard to ask her to go on a mission." Natsu paused, rolling his eyes. "And Gray is so yuck- lovey-dovey with her."

Juvia's eyes widened, smiling mischievously. "You mean, you're jealous? Because Gray-sama is dating Lucy-san?" Juvia smirks, elbowed Natsu. "What?! No! It's not like that. I don't think it that way…" Natsu said and waves his hand nervously.

"What? You don't think it 'that' way? So what kind of way?" Juvia already forgot about her problems, now focusing on mocking the blushing dragon slayer. "I don't like Luce…" he said, almost whispering. "But, Juvia didn't say you like Lucy-san." Juvia smirks, she got him. Natsu's surprised, his cheek is now all red. "Damnit. Just get to the point. I dare him because I was sure that you would leave him at that date, so Luce could dump him! Then, it would be easier for me to ask Luce to go on a mission!" Natsu said furiously, his face is still red.

"Natsu-san, you shouldn't be selfish." Juvia's eyes become sad once again. "You should appreciate Lucy-san's decisions, and who Lucy-san likes. It's her right to have someone she loves, and you can't just separate them like that." Juvia stands up, leaving Natsu with dumbfounded Happy (he was quietly listening to them and amazed). "Thanks for the explanation, Natsu-san." She smiles weakly, and then continues walking back to the guild.

"Juvia! Lu-chan has sulked since this morning. I have asked her about her relationship, but she refuses to talk…" Levy said, sipping her juice. "Hm? Why are you telling Juvia this? It has nothing to do with Juvia." Juvia chuckled, looking at the bookworm. "Didn't I tell you to stop lying to yourself, and acting like nothing had happened in front of me? You suck." Levy pouts, back to the book she's reading. "Oh, I just talked to Natsu san, and you should hear about this!" Juvia said excitedly, grinning. Juvia looked outside the window, and realizes that it's already dark. "I'll tell you later, you should come to my apartment tonight. Juvia has to take a bath and tidy up. Juvia will head first. Bye bye, Levy-san!" Juvia leaves the guild, greets, and saying goodbyes to everyone. Levy tightens her grip on the glass, excited and curious about what was Juvia going to tell.

* * *

**Well. I can't continue anymore. This is enough. I'll continue in another chapter. The words have already passed 1400. Please stay, and look forward for the next chapter :)** **by the way, it's hard to write about Juvia. She's a mysterious, clumsy, cute, serious, awesome, seductive (?), crazy, shy, and whatever you can write. I'm a little bit confused to show all her sides, but I'll make it different. Would you like to see Juvia as a tsundere? ;)**


	4. Two-Sided Juvia in Action! Part I

**I'm so sorry for the late update… I'm worried about my school marks and it seems like the examination week doesn't have any end. My graduation exam is coming sooooooooooooo damn close. I'll give you 2 chapters in a row, how's that sound? If this chapter has more than 4K words, you wouldn't mind, right? Kkk~**

* * *

Juvia walks quickly — slightly running to her place. Juvia invited Levy to come, so she has to look neat — at least her place should look neat. Well, during her day-offs she never did any activity that makes her room clean. She was too lazy to do anything and moreover, she had sooooo many things in her mind, which made her head spin.

"Right. It's all Gray-sama's fault that Juvia didn't tidy up her room…" She mumbles while walking. She's just few steps away from her place. "It's her fault too though, why did such little thing like that would bother Juv—" She gasped right before she steps on gorgeous creature in front of the door.

_WHAT THE HECK?_

Her widened eyes cannot blink, due to her surprised-condition. She stares at the creature, curious. She looked at the sleeping young man closely, admiring his calm look. He looked even more handsome this way. Streaks of warm lightning shot through her cheeks, leaving light pink stains. She unconsciously bent down, looking at his face closer.

_What the hell is he doing here? He even fell asleep! Doesn't he know this is not a place to sleep? _ Juvia investigated the angelic face of him, trying to reveal what's his reason for falling asleep on her doorstep. But anger and curiosity doesn't linger on her anymore. She's softened, feeling sorry for him, though she doesn't know why.

_Doesn't it feel cold here? _Juvia thought, she's concerned, and long silence appears._ What has this angel done that made Juvia hurt? Juvia is so wrong for blaming this gorgeous man. _She giggles between her thought, and then falls in relaxing silence with him. Her face turned sad, her eyes still staring at his face.

"Juvia is so sorry… for her feelings towards you." She whispers. "Juvia is sure that you were bothered."

Her hands move upwards, unconsciously. Her delicate and cold fingers caress his cheek slightly. His eyes slowly opened, he's gaining his consciousness.

"Lucy?"

His low and husky voice said, making her heart sink. But Juvia realized and smile. _What did Juvia expect him to say? Her name? Why would a coupled-up man saying her name in his sleep? _She giggles awkwardly, tapping on his cheek.

"No, Gray-sama. This is Juvia." She says, standing up. "Now, you should be going. It's awkward to see a young man in front of Juvia's place at this time." She smiles, pulling him up and pushing him away.

"Juvia, I've been trying to talk to you so many times today!" Gray says in his sleepy look. "I slept here because I know that you will be here anytime soon. And when you're finally here, you told me to go away?!" his voice hitched, which made Juvia feel guilty. She was opening the door, but she stopped and turned around.

"Sorry. What do you need?"

He smiled, making Juvia wants to squeal. "Come with me tomorrow, to the boutique in the town." Juvia almost jumped, but something pulled her back to reality. _There it is again. He's asking Juvia out again. And Juvia will hurt again tomorrow._ She frowns, cringed. _Juvia never wants to be hurt by him again._

"Juvia? What do you say?" He shows his mesmerizing smile again.

"Is this another dare? Juvia would never come if it is." She said, frightened. Her hands grips on the door knob tightly.

"Of course not! You know, Lucy's birthday is coming up. And- I- I think it'll be awkward if I ask Erza for advices." Juvia's grip tightened. _Don't you think it'll be more awkward if you ask Juvia? _ "And… I know that you're going to be a big help."

"But, Gray-sama, Juvia thinks she cannot—"

"Unfortunately, I don't take any 'no's." he grins, and once again, Juvia's heart almost jumps out of her chest. "And I believe you don't have any plans tomorrow." Juvia opens her mouth to say an excuse. She thinks that it's better for her to stay away from him for a while. "But- but- this is too sudden that Juv—"

"Sorry… Did I interrupt something here?" a bluenette popped out of nowhere, carrying her beloved book. "I think… I should leave…" Levy says, turning around.

"NO!" Juvia yelled, and her voice startled Gray. "You see, Gray-sama?! Because of you, Juvia forgot about Levy-san." She pouts rather cutely, and she leaves chasing Levy. "You should be going, Gray-sama! You're not welcomed anymore!" She shouted, sounded a bit joking. Gray just shook his head, puts his arms into the pocket. "Okay, but I'll be waiting for you tomorrow! If you don't come, I'll bother you as many times as I want!"

"What a meanie!" Juvia yelled, getting further and further.

"Okay, so… what really happened?" Levy asked, a bit curious. "Ugh, Levy-san…Juvia is really hoping she'd die tomorrow and back to life the day after." Juvia replies, as she prepares tea for both of them.

"He asked Juvia to accompany him picking a present for his beloved Lucy." She puts the cup on the table angrily. "What?!" Levy's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "He's such a jerk! And then? You agree?!" Levy says angrily, a bit carried away.

"Yeah. He doesn't accept any 'no's and Juvia hates it." Juvia sips her tea. "By the way, that's not what Juvia wanted to tell you." She suddenly grins and grabs a piece of paper and a pen.

She draws many circles on the paper, and she gives them names. "You see, here. This is Juvia." She pointed at her circle. "And she likes Gray-sama so much." She draws a line with arrow at the end to Gray's circle. And for complements, she adds some hearts. Levy giggles. _Juvia is surprisingly cute._

"But, Gray-sama has Lucy-san" she draws another line to Lucy's circle, a bit too hard. She almost ripped the paper apart. "And you know what? Natsu-san also likes Lucy-san." She draws another line, which made Levy's eyes widened.

"You say what?!" Levy asks, still trying to believe her words. "Yeah. And he made that dare because he was jealous…" Juvia explained. "Are you serious? This love story is so complicated!" Levy says, but she stopped when she sees her name on a circle.

"What am I doing here?" Levy points at the circle and frowns. "Hm? Oh, yeah! You didn't have any relation with the main scheme, except being Juvia's best friend." Juvia says, grinning widely. She draws another circle beside Levy's. "But you have another scheme, alone with Gajeel-kun!" She squeals and draws a heart between them. Levy's cheek grew warm and she shakes her hand. "N-No way! Why would I? Wh—"

"Oh, shut up, Levy-san. You guys look cute!" Juvia claps her hand. "Oh, Levy-san… I think you should take a sleepover… It's getting too late." Juvia frowns, looking at the dark scenery outside her window. "Juvia is sorry for bringing you to her place at this time. … Juvia has a lot of pajamas! You can use one if you want…" Juvia fidgets, searching her pajama. "It's okay! I think I'm a bit excited about sleeping over!" Levy chuckles, she's excited about her idea. "Come on, lend me the pajama and let me take a bath first~" Levy said, asking for her pajama.

Juvia sits down on her bed, waiting for Levy to finish her bath. She holds her doll, which has similar look with Gray. "What should Juvia do tomorrow? Should Juvia act normally?" She asked the doll, while it only stares at her, emotionless. She groaned and hit her back of her head to the bed desperately. Levy comes out from the bathroom, approaching the extra bed which is already prepared by Juvia.

"Levy-san… What should Juvia do tomorrow?" Juvia asks for her suggestion. "hm? Let your heart tell you what to do tomorrow. Just play along, let it flow!" Levy smiles, before taking off her hair band. "Really? Juvia will take that advice. Juvia hopes it'll help." Juvia grins, and then lies down on her bed. "Thanks, Levy-san... Good night" she pulls her blanket, closing her eyes. "Yeah. Good night."

After 10 minutes of thinking, Levy finally opens her mouth. "Juvia, I think it's better if you be yourself. About playing along, it's not good enough." Levy glances at her, waiting for her to say something or move to face her. But Juvia doesn't react on her words, and that means she already slept. Levy sighed and she hopes she won't do anything stupid tomorrow.

Gray leans on the wall beside the door. He waits for the door to open. And when it happens, two blunettes walk outside while giggling. "I think we should grab a bite, what do you th—" Levy stops in the middle of talking when she sees Gray stares at them. "Maybe I'll have breakfast at the guild. Have a nice day, Juvia… and Gray." She grins to both of them and leaves. Juvia glares at the young man, pouting. "You shouldn't come early." Juvia complains while walking, leaving him behind. **God. Gray-sama is coming so early! Juvia feels so happy that he picks her up!**

"But it's better to go early, so it'll be done early too." He grins, following Juvia. **Yeah, Gray-sama. Juvia thinks so too.**

"You can meet Juvia at the guild." Juvia says coldly. **Oh no, Juvia's mouth… why do you have different intentions with Juvia's mind?!**

"Really? Well, just forget it. It doesn't matter though." Gray walks pass her, grabs her arm and pulls her. "Come on. I'm excited." He said, chuckled.

Juvia stays silent, doesn't know what to say. **He's excited about giving Lucy a present. Juvia wonders if he ever felt like that towards Juvia.** Juvia smiles at her dream. But the smile soon disappears. **Juvia… You're expecting way too much.**

"You're giving her a cloth for her birthday, huh?" Juvia asks, just to confirm. "Yeah. Why? I think she'll be happy." Gray answers, opening the boutique's door. **Yeah. IF it's Juvia, she'll be happy too! **

"You're such an idiot." Juvia says, and laughs mockingly.

Her words surprise him, and even herself. **Dammit.**

"What? I thought you always support me in any condition." Gray asks, still surprised.

"Tch. Don't expect too much. An idiot is always an idiot." **No, Gray-sama. Don't believe Juvia, she's crazy! Juvia really wants to cry! Her words were so mean!** "Why would you give Lucy-san something that she can have anytime she wants from Virgo? Lucy-san always gets amazing clothes which are not sold in any boutique in this world." **Yeah, that's right! Juvia really envies her. She can amaze Gray-sama in few seconds. **And for the first time, her mind agrees with her stupid mouth.

Gray stands dumbfounded in front of the boutique. His mouth parted, wants to say something, but he just couldn't. Juvia stares at him, really really expressionless, just like a cold and scary pale porcelain doll. But she soon smiles. "So, what are you waiting for? Let's search nice, cute, sexy and amazing clothes for Lucy-san." She walks through the shelves and starts investigating every single cloth, and she even interrogates the sales clerk.

Gray just follows her, nodding and shakes his head, to agree or not agree to her suggestions. He actually pays attentions on her giggles, her smiles, grins, movements. And he founds that she's actually interesting. But he thinks that her cute and beautiful look would never win against his Lucy's.

"You've got a really nice choice, Juvia." The cashier praises her while they're purchasing. Juvia often goes to the boutique. Because of that, the old cashier knows and likes her. "I don't know you have a boy with you all this time." She grins, teasing Juvia. "Is your boyfriend paying? Or you?" She asks, smiling softly at her. Juvia blinks, she's a bit taken aback by the cashier's word.

Juvia starts to fidget, playing with her fingers. "Juvia is… not… his girlfriend." She speaks softly, a bit too soft, that the cashier could barely hear. "Pardon?" the cashier asks her to repeat her words.

"Juvia will never be his girlfriend, Ma'am. He's taken and Juvia's here to help him shop." She says loudly, making the cashier blinks few times and almost all of the sales clerks, which are mostly girl, look at them curiously and intensely. She then looks at Gray who's blushing because his status is revealed in front of public. Well, he was quite famous around the town, and now Juvia is telling an anonymous about his relationship. He's sure that gossips will spread in few hours. "Well, young man. You missed someone great. After this, celebrate your loss." She giggles, counting the money. Juvia blushes really hard; she thinks that the cashier had praised her too much. She doesn't want to blush, but she can't help it. She hopes all of her acts before are not ruined because of this.

"You shouldn't praise Juvia like this, she doesn't deserve it." Juvia whispers to the cashier, shaking her hands nervously. "She doesn't even deserve to have this man's love, ma'am…" she whispers softer, making sure that Gray doesn't hear it. The cashier makes a little 'o' with her wrinkly lips, and nodding slowly.

"Sorry, I know unrequited love hurts." The cashier whispers back, feeling sympathy for her. "Cheer up, honey. There are many boys out there who can love you from head to toe, inside and outside." She winks, giving her the change.

Juvia nods, feeling encouraged. "Thanks. Juvia will be going then, ma'am. Have a nice day." She smiles, getting outside, followed by curious Gray.

"You know the cashier? How often did you come to that boutique?" Gray asks, starting a conversation. The walk has been awkward from the beginning. And the silence did not help either. "Yeah. Few times." Juvia answers, not wanting to make the conversation lasts long. "What did you guys talk about? You didn't let me hear." Gray investigates, making Juvia a bit pissed. She doesn't want to talk. Especially about the 'unrequited love' thing that she just discussed with the old lady. Juvia gives the shopping bag along with the change to his chest, slightly pushing him.

"It's not your business." Juvia glares, and leaves him alone on the street. Gray just stand there, he doesn't bother to follow her. He's a bit surprised by her acts from this morning. She didn't even greet him good morning today. She didn't call his name either. The greetings, overactive, possessive side of her and even the 'Gray-sama' had gone since this morning. He doesn't want to be bothered by them, but he couldn't help it. But that doesn't matter now. He really needs to thank her for the help.

"Thanks!" he yelled, so Juvia can hear them clearly.

Gray waits for her exaggerating reaction. But Juvia doesn't turn around, or reply him with any movements or word. And it's far away from what he's expecting. Juvia bites her lip, preventing her mouth from squealing. Her acts should be smooth, no mistakes. She's already at this point, so she can't just go back. Her acts should last longer, or he will know and mock her that she cannot get over him. This is going to be a hard time for Juvia. Her life was miserable, but she felt happier when she joins the most amazing guild in the world. But now it's going to be complicated. She'll be suffering from acting in front of Gray, and she has to pretend that nothing had made her suffer in front of her guild mates. Juvia doesn't want this. A life full of lies… Juvia has never thought of lying in front of anyone. But this condition forced her to lie. So everyone's not going to worry, everyone's going to be happy, even though she herself has to suffer from all of it.

Well, it's all her fault that she fell in love with Gray in the first place.

It's all her fault that she cannot be attractive enough for Gray to notice her.

It's all her fault that she doesn't have any strong point to win against Lucy…

It's all her fault… that today and so on should be miserable…

Juvia turns around to see Gray after walking for few meters and found nothing but empty road. Her eyes are sad, like she doesn't have any hope. She grips on her arm tightly as rain began to fall. **Gray-sama… Juvia is so sorry.**

* * *

**Okay… what do you think? It's long for a chap, huh? But it doesn't reach 4K. On second thought, maybe 2 chapters in a row is not a good idea. I should grow your curiosity higher and bigger. Kkk~**

**Please review~ I don't care if it's a compliment, a constructive critic, or a destructive one. Anything would do. Because of them, I will be more encouraged to write better than before. Thank you~~ *Kissu readers one by one***


	5. Two-Sided Juvia Part 2

I'm such a bad writer~ I made you wait for so long… forgive me! TT_TT

Once again, I'm telling you I'm sorry for the late update, because I cannot publish new chapter due to my notebook's error. THANK YOU for all the reviewers, I'm really happy that you guys told me about your opinion. I love you!

* * *

It's almost a week after Juvia accepted Gray's request; that she'll help him to make Lucy happy. She accepted it, yeah she did. But her heart splits into two, one side agreeing and another one disagreeing. She doesn't even know how she feels.

"Juvia is really glad that she could spent most of her time with Gray-Sama~" Juvia claps her hands and giggles softly. "He came every morning; well, not every morning but he often came to pick Juvia up!" Her eyes sparkle when she talks to Levy in the nearby café. Levy furrows her eyebrows; she thinks that Juvia's mind is a bit damaged.

"Juvia-chan… Are you sure you're okay?" Levy asked, and her question made Juvia stops her actions and look at her curiously. _Why did she ask? Does Juvia look like she's not okay?_ "Of course Juvia is okay! Why?" Levy shook her head. "You must feel something like pain, right? Why do you hide it? I've told you not to act in front of me."

Juvia was a bit surprised that Levy could tell that she's been suffering inside. Well, actually everyone could tell, she's acting way too different from her usual self. Juvia blinks few times, nodding her head. "Juvia meant her words earlier. She feels happy." She pauses, gathering all the words and arranging them so she can tell Levy effectively. "But Juvia doesn't think that Juvia should show this other feeling." She puts her hands on her laps, her eyes become sad. "It would bother people if Juvia shows her pain and annoyance, right?"

"Juvia, you should be yourself. The way you're acting can make Gray freaks out and maybe it'll lead to other bad things." Levy says, concerned and also afraid that this will lead Juvia to another problem. "Or good thing." Juvia says with a smile, she looks like she had a plan all along. "Juvia knows that Gray sama didn't care. But if this continues, he might notice her."

"Ooh! Levy-chan! Juvia!"

Levy and Juvia turn their heads, seeking for the source of that familiar voice. A blond stellar mage stands in front of the café; she waves at both of them. She looks around and sneakily runs to into the café. "Ah, may I sit?" she asks, pointing at the chair next to Juvia.

"Sure, why not?" Juvia answers with a big smile on her face. She looks really friendly and warm towards Lucy; and that is not a good thing. Lucy worried, she expects Juvia to be mad at her or something, but she didn't.

"Thanks."

Levy stares at Juvia's actions, and she realizes that Juvia is such a great actress. Lucy calls the waitress and orders some light meal to eat. She returns to look at both of the blunettes, feeling a bit uneasy. "Um… Juvia, please give me a reaction… I mean, explosive ones, like you used to yell at me…" Lucy stutters suddenly, looking at Juvia. "Eh? Why?" she asked with such an innocent tone while smiling sweetly at Lucy.

Lucy sighs; she thinks that this is not coming to an end. "Don't you feel mad at me? Jealous? You're hurt, right? Then why don't you show me a sign that you're angry? If this continues, I think I might become crazy!"

"What? Is this about him? No, Juvia is fine, she's happy for you." She answers with a sweet tone, and it doesn't sounds sarcastic. Lucy frowns. _Why does she do something like this? It's terrible!_

"Lu-chan, is there something wrong with it?" Levy asks, trying to open up all the issues. She doesn't even understand why Lucy is saying this. "Yes it's wrong. First it's Gray, and now it's Juvia. They've become insane! Or maybe I've become insane." Lucy said desperately. "I have no idea why did Gray ask me out. I don't even know if he had a crush on me. And now, Juvia is acting like that. I need to know why you guys are doing this."

"Acting like what? Juvia doesn't act~" Juvia denies jokingly, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. She doesn't like if this conversation lead to a serious one. "I'm sorry Lu-chan, I don't understand… You didn't expect Gray to ask you out? Then why did you accept that?" Levy asks, she thinks this is going way too ridiculous.

"Ah… I thought it was a joke… so I answered it jokingly too." Lucy face-palmed. "But then I realized that he took it seriously. I was so stupid." Juvia's eyes widen, surprised at her explanation. _What?! Does that mean she doesn't love Gray-sama at all?! _Juvia smiles, she's feeling relieved and glad. But then she frowns. _That means Gray-sama has an unrequited love? That's awful… _

"And now I have to find out how to break up with him."

Juvia twitches. _Break up? He'll be depressed! Oh Juvia wishes she could say something right now! If Juvia takes the wrong statement, anyone could be hurt… if she ask her to stop, Lucy-san will feel irritated, but if she doesn't, Gray-sama will hurt! Both of them are important, Juvia cannot decide!_

"But he keeps giving me things. And all of them are great. I will feel really bad if I dump him… He has tried his best… at least I have to appreciate that, so I endure it again and again." Lucy says, sighing.

"Oh, Juvia cannot stand this anymore!" Juvia suddenly yell; standing up, making almost all the guest look at her. She realizes, her cheeks getting red, and she sits immediately. "Juvia is sorry…" she whispers, feeling embarrassed.

"Juvia needs to be honest now… Lucy-san, Juvia was the one who helped Gray-sama with the presents…" Juvia looks at Lucy right in the eyes, telling her that she's honest from the deepest heart. "But Lucy-san should know that Gray-sama loves you genuinely. So make sure Lucy-san doesn't break his heart." Juvia says softly, her cheeks are getting hot from saying those things to Lucy. But she said that confidently too, now she feels like she knows everything.

"What?! Okay, you're way too crazy. You took it too seriously and you went too far, Juvia!" Lucy says; she feels like crying. "Oh my, Juvia you should pay attention to your feelings too!" Lucy said furiously, and Juvia thinks it because of her doings.

"Juvia is so sorry, Lucy-san… She did this for you guys to be happy~~~" Juvia says while crying comically and hugs Lucy.

"That is the problem! You shouldn't do something to make us happy by ignoring your own feelings. Let's think about the worst scenario if you continue this." Lucy shut her eyes, trying to find a story line. "What if you keep us together forever and you can't take the pain anymore, and then you commit suicide, and ended up dead. Will that make us happy?"

Juvia stopped crying, she tries to progress Lucy's story with eyes open wide. "D-dead?" Juvia stutters. "Juvia doesn't want to be dead…" She pouts and then lays her head on the table. "But she can't stop acting so suddenly, it'll be weird~" Her tears flows like waterfalls on the table.

"Finally, Lu-chan. You made her realize." Levy giggles, her chin rested on her palm, looking at Juvia. "She's so out of character these days. You see, Juvia, this is a wrong decision from the start. Now you cannot go back to your old self like this."

"Yes, Juvia can't go back so naturally like nothing had happened. Juvia doesn't want to act for the rest of her life! Juvia is sick of this." Juvia sobs, looking at Levy helplessly.

"You don't need to go back that fast, you can do it little by little." Lucy says, giving an advice. "Or… you can tell him the truth!"

"The truth?"

"Yes, the truth that you love him, and you are sorry that you act this way." Lucy answers, grinning at her sobbing friend. Juvia makes a face look like she's thinking hard, furrows her eyebrows and pouts. "Maybe the second advice is harder than the first one. But it works faster than the first one. Which one is better?"

"Both~" Levy smirks playfully at Juvia. Juvia growled, feeling unsatisfied with Levy's answer. The meal which Lucy ordered comes, and she begins to eat.

"Lu-chan, I'm still wondering why you came here. Were you taking on a walk and accidentally saw us?" Levy asks, she remembered that she's looking around first before sneaking into the café. Juvia shifted her head to Lucy, feeling curious too.

"Well, um…" Lucy bites her french-fries and cleans her hand. "Actually, I was running from someone."

"Who? Is it Gray-sama?" Juvia asks; feeling excited. Even though she's going to stay silent and do nothing if she meets him now. She will never know what to do if he really popped out right now.

"No. You're expecting too much." Lucy states that she was wrong and continues, "It's Lyon. He has been bothering me since this morning to ask where you are, Juvia. It's kinda annoying." Lucy rolls her eyes, remembering how noisy he was.

"Lyon-sama?! But why he seeks for Juvia? Does he have something important to tell her?" Juvia's feeling nervous that she's being searched for by the Lamia mage.

"Well, guys. Speaking of the devil." Levy says after looking around and spotted someone. But the two don't even bother listening to her. They're too busy discussing why Lyon seeks for Juvia. Levy rolled her eyes and starting to countdown. "Five, four, three, two…"

"Juvia-chan! I finally found you!"

* * *

In this one, I just wanna say that Lucy is not a bad person… She's a nice friend for Juvia, and Juvia doesn't hate her or anything, okay? :(

It's a bit embarrassing if I say this, but I actually have no plot. So I'm working on this while thinking too. And this chapter sucks too… I feel like crying~ I'm making a new plot for new fic too, by the way. :D


	6. Let's clear all of our issues!

I'll just shut up for now, enjoy the chapter (:

###

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia says a bit shocked, then she looked at Levy with her eyebrows furrowed. 'Why is he here? Why didn't Juvia see him coming?' Juvia said it pretty clearly; without a sound. Levy shrugged, and she opened her mouth to answer before she was cut off.

"You didn't see me? Juvia-chan, I bet Levy and Lucy have warned you." Juvia shifted her eyes to Lyon who's standing right in front of her. The color of red suddenly fills her pale cheeks, she's so embarassed that he knew what she was talking with Levy. "U-uh... right... But Lucy-san hasn't told me why are you seeking for Juvia." She bites her lower lip, hoping that Lyon doesn't have any intention to do anything weird.

"I have a lot of time today. I just wanted to take you somewhere before I go on a mission tomorrow." Lyon smiled, and Juvia can't deny that he's good-looking — not as good looking as Gray-sama, though. "So, would you like to come with me, Juvia-chan?"

"Juvia is—"

"She'll consider it. Do you mind waiting a bit outside while Juvia and I have a ladies' talk for a moment?" Lucy cut Juvia, and Juvia is bit mad that Lucy had answered the question which is supposed to be answered by her. "Sure. I'll wait outside." Lyon said, once again shoots that unexpectedly amazing smile. Lucy grins and quickly turned to Juvia once Lyon's outside.

"Juvia. Why don't you go with him for a while?" Lucy gave her opinion while Levy leaned closer to hear better. "Maybe you can forget about our issues and I can make everything clear with Gray." Lucy stared at her, waiting for her respond.

"What? You're not trying to separate Juvia and Gray-sama even further, right?" She raised her eyebrow, questioning Lucy's suggestion. Lucy's a bit surprised by this, but on the other side she's relieved that Juvia is back to her normal self. "No, of course not! Why would I do that? There's no reason to do something like that."

"Juvia-chan, Lu-chan is trying to help. So stick to her plan, and I know this will work out for both of you." Levy calmed her down, and she's making sure that Juvia understands. Juvia nods and she leaves. She's actually hesitated about this, and she's worried about Gray's feelings.

#

Juvia's body is being dragged somewhere she doesn't know, and she doesn't care. Maybe her body is here, with Lyon; but her mind is totally somewhere else. She has been quiet since they started their 'date', while Lyon is the opposite. He has been blabbering about nonsense and sometimes saying those cheesy lines. Lyon had bought her ice cream, held her hand, and even offered her an expensive beautiful hat.

Juvia doesn't care.

"Juvia-chan, are you okay? Maybe you're not enjoying the date..." Lyon said, he's somewhat tired of Juvia who's ignoring him. "Lyon-sama. First, it's not a date. Second, Juvia is so sorry that her mind is being occupied by something right now. There's some personal issues that Juvia hasn't finished and Juvia's worried about this." Juvia's eyes looks sad, her expression clearly says she regrets that she had brought his expectation up. She pouts, and she looks cute even when she doesn't try to look like one.

Lyon can't stand her cute face and he gave up. Maybe someday Juvia will know that he loves her very much. But not now. He stopped holding her hand and smiles. "You should have tell me since the beginning. You should go home and go clear your issues, maybe it's the right thing to do now." Lyon weakly said, not daring to look at Juvia. Juvia is glad that Lyon finally lets her go. She slightly jumps and hug him.

"Thank you, Lyon-sama. Juvia really owes you one!"

Lyon's eyes widened. The girl he loves hugged him so damn tightly! His face turned red, and he tries so hard not to jump and scream in happiness. He calmed himself down and making sure that he looks cool. He patted Juvia's head and push her softly. "Would you like me to escort you, Juvia-chan?" He smiles once again and Juvia shakes her head. "No, thanks. Juvia can go by herself." She once again hugged him and runs; leaving him alone. Lyon somehow regrets what he has done. He has the feeling that he's letting her go permanently. But he realizes that Juvia doesn't really pay attention to him. He sighed in defeat and he goes home, alone.

#

Juvia's legs brought her to Fairy Hills, and she finds Erza just opened the gate.

"Erza-san!" She yelled from metres away; and fortunately, Erza's ear can hear her. Erza's red head turned around and faced Juvia who's approaching her. Juvia's breaths are short and fast; she doesn't know that Lyon has brought her somewhere far away from Fairy Hills. Before Erza can ask what's going on, Juvia already cut her off.

"Erza-san, have you seen Lucy-san?"

#

"Gray, can we talk for a moment?"

Gray stopped his little brawl with Gajeel and shifted his attention to the blonde who talks. He left Gajeel alone, and approaches Lucy. "What is it?"

"Uh, before that... can we go somewhere else?" Lucy asks, she doesn't want the whole guild listen to their private conversation. Gray just nods and turns around, heading to the back door. Lucy followed him without any words. Meanwhile, someone's ear perked up when hear the blonde wants to talk privately with Gray, and followed them both silently.

#

"Uh, Gray... I need to tell you something important." Lucy says; she rubs her arms because of nervousness. "I- uh..."

First in her life, Lucy's lost at words. How come a writer to be cannot form even a simple sentence? She fidgets, trying to arrange those messed up words in her head.

"I know this is going to be bad."

His voice echoed in her head. Lucy's eyes widened, she doesn't expect him to know her intention to dump him. Lucy's heart beats faster than before, she's so screwed up! Why does he have to tell her about his intuition? This makes things even harder for her. Plus! He puts on his poker face, so Lucy can't tell how does he feel right now. She decided to gather all her courage & all the messed up words; then she inhaled deeply.

"Okay... Gray, I think our relationship is not right." Lucy looked him in the eye, though she doesn't dare to. She just wants him to know that she's being serious right now. Her sentence after this and his respond will affect her and Juvia's life. "Do you get what I mean? I think maybe I—"

"I know." Gray cut her off, his face still doesn't show any expression. "I know that you don't lo— " he paused, and he turned around. He looked around carefully, making sure no one's there to interrupt them. He turned around again when Lucy called his name.

"Uh, sorry. I know that you didn't take this seriously. I know you didn't feel the way I—" he stopped again, turning around; and it's not that he's lost of words. He feels like he's being watched, and he doesn't like that. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find out what or who's watching him.

"Gray, seriously, are you okay?" Lucy's annoyed that he didn't talk to her properly; she puffed her cheeks while watching him narrowing his eyes. He turned around slowly, facing the blonde again.

"Sorry. There's something bothering me. Where was I? Oh, you didn't feel what I feel for you. Maybe it's better if you get to—" he pauses, and Lucy saw him slightly smirked. "to say your point, even though I've already know what it is."

"I'm really sorry that I've brought everything this far. I should have told you since the beginning. I'm really grateful about the presents and the dates, but then I think this is wrong. So I want us to break up today."

Gray just nods at her explanations, and he smiles tenderly. Lucy doesn't feel the burden on her shoulder anymore, she's relieved that the issues are now clear. But then she frowns when remembered of something.

"Uh, Gray. You're not upset... are you?" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed, she's so screwed up if Juvia finds Gray's sulking after this. Gray chuckles, and he shakes his head. "No, I'm okay. I'm sorry about this, but I think I have fallen for someone else." He said proudly, but shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"I hope you've fallen for someone right, so you can have a happy life. Thanks for everything, Gray." Lucy kisses his cheek and leaves him. She hoped Juvia won't know and won't kill her for kissing him. After Lucy's gone, Gray turned around and slide his hands to his pocket.

"How long are you going to stay there?"

###

Ha! Finally I published this! Sorry that I've left this fic for such a loooooong time, but believe me, I won't abandon my stories. I'll finish it until it's complete and I'll work on my new fic. I don't have any clear plots and school have been busy, so please understand me? I've worked on the next chapter, but I need your opinion on how it ends, okay?


End file.
